moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Shendla Silvertongue
' "Pray we do not meet on the field of battle, brother, for I will not hesitate in striking you down." -Shendla speaking to Pelaios Silvertongue An ordained Knight of the Silver Hand, Shendla currently serves in a medical capacity within the Stormwind Army, lending her healing services to those who forfeit their lives daily in defense of King and realm. Description Born a peasant, and equally determined to die as one, Shendla is as typical as one might expect of a lowborn woman of little to no status. Although she clings proudly to her title of Dame--well earned in service to the Silver Hand--she shirks all others, taking incredible pride in the simplicity and humility of her service to the Church and to the Alliance. Rather plain in appearance, her exception is that of a bold nose and striking eyes; combined, they serve to give her a hawk-like appearance that some might find becoming. Her gaze is sharp, her one remaining eye the colour of grey or green, as the lighting fancies. Over the other eye rests a patch, to conceal the horrid scar beneath. Otherwise her beauty is plain, her skin lightly tanned from time spent outdoors, with scars crossing her torso and limbs--testament to hard years of combat in both the northlands and abroad. Thickly curled hair, dark brown to an almost plum in colour, is most often tied back or braided, hidden beneath her helm. She stands short in stature, and while she has the typical and solid characteristic manner of a soldier, she lacks the skeletal frame and muscle mass to cart around the heavier, thicker plate that is the preferred choice of any fighter worth their salt. In lieu of this, she dresses lightly, clad in thinner plate that does just as well to deflect blows, though at an occasional cost of a puncture or three. Fortunately, her skill as a healer on the battlefield has helped to avoid serious injury. Personality Having suffered much in her youth, the happy girl that Shendla once was has since evolved into a woman of somber servitude. Strong, stubborn, and proud, she speaks her mind and makes few apologies. Her passion is an all-consuming fire that drives her forth day by day in her crusade against all things wicked. Devout in her faith, steadfast in her conviction, Shendla is of a single mind where duty is concerned: that is, it comes before all else. Her social life has suffered as a result, though it is scarcely noticed by her, as she lives only to serve the Light and the will of the Alliance. Whilst possessed of a gentle spirit, this is often overshadowed by the raging inferno that is her temper; once stoked, it is not so easily snuffed out. She is bold and exceptionally fearless, wading into the thick of battle without a thought or care as to her safety; her only concern is protecting her allies, and punishing any enemy that should fall into her path. In this, she is absolutely ruthless, believing wholeheartedly that while justice must be tempered by compassion, there can be no mercy given to those undeserving of it. Abilities '''Judgment Invocation of the Light will bring on a judgment — actually a review of a person's life to the moment translated, showing them, viscerally, what harm they have caused (to others, for instance) that was not justified by defense of self or defense of others. In doing so, the recipient is filled with a sense of remorse, the intensity and length dependent on the severity of their actions. Brief History (( WIP )) Miscellaneous notes * Shendla is a xenophobe, strongly distrusting of Draenei, Pandaren, Kaldorei, and all of the Horde. *Romantic relationships have been few and far between over the years; her passion leaves little room for lovers of any kind. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Argent Crusade Category:Stormwindian Category:Lordaeronian